


Trade Goods

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Good partners know how to share.





	Trade Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 637 "trade"

They were doing a three-way rotation for their stakeout, and it was Bishop’s turn for a break. So, she’d decided to lay down on the motel room’s single bed to rest her eyes.

Tony and McGee sat at the window, with a view of their target on the other side of the U-shaped courtyard. They were quiet now, after a long argument about the terrible selection from the vending machine down the hall.

“Okay, I’m done,” said McGee, quietly. “Ready to trade?”

Bishop cracked one eye to see them swap bags of trail mix and resisted the urge to laugh.

THE END


End file.
